You're WHAT!
by Danni34
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are gonna be parents! Just not in the way you expect. Pretend Doomsday never happened.


**Hello! This is just a random idea that popped into my head one night while I lied awake and waited for sleep to come. Most of my weirdest ideas come during that time…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize. Well, not even then, because a friend of mine (cto10121) helped me come up with the planet name and the old woman's name. So, I don't even own that!**

**On with the story!:**

Jackie Tyler just stared at the Doctor and Rose, shocked by the news they had just told her. She just sat there and stared with wide eyes, her jaw touching the floor. After five minutes of it, she finally snapped out of it.

"So let me get this straight," she began, ignoring the nervous looks on her daughter's and the Doctor's faces. "You're pregnant." The two of them nodded. "And it's supposed to be physically impossible for you to be." Once again they nodded. Jackie sighed before shouting, "THEN HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" At this point, the Doctor nervously stepped up. "Now this is where I come in," he said, his voice sounding as nervous as he looked. "You see, it all began when…"

FLASHBACK

_"So, where are we?" Rose asked as she and the Doctor walked out of the Tardis. The Doctor smiled over at her. _

_"A planet called Levenia," he answered. Rose nodded as they began to walk in some random direction. "Real interesting planet, really. Well, not so much the planet as the species that lives here. You see, they all have blood red skin and purple hair and eyes. Other than that they look like humans. But it's not their physical appearance that makes them interesting. No, it's the way they reproduce. They don't do it the same way you humans do." _

_"Well, that's gotta suck," Rose muttered. _

_"You see," he continued, ignoring her comment, "They have this thing where they take the hair from both parents and put it into this liquid. One of the parents drinks the liquid and then, voila! That parent is pregnant." _

_"Okay, I can see how that's interesting," Rose said when the Doctor stopped to take a breath. __The Time Lord nodded. _

_"Yes, and luckily for them, the drink makes it so they only have to be pregnant for about a month." _

_"Wow. They are lucky…" _

_"Yes, but they won't let you the drink unless they knew for certain that the couple really did love each other. That way they know that the child won't be abandoned." _

_Rose nodded when the Doctor stopped talking. They continued to walk in the same direction, small smiles on their faces and their hands still linked. They stayed that way for about ten minutes before coming to a village gate. _

_Standing by the gate was an old woman who fitted the description the Doctor gave of the people on the world, only her hair seemed to be a very light purple She smiled up at the couple as they walked up. _

_"Hello, and welcome," she greeted. "I'm Milandra." _

_The two time travelers smiled. "Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. It's nice to meet you!" _

_"I imagine it would be," she said, a small smile playing on her face. "I assume you're here for the ceremony?" T_

_he Doctor and Rose glanced at each other for a moment before nodding. _

_"Yeah, I suppose we are," he told Milandra who merely smiled at their reply. _

_"Very good. We always enjoy having people from other planets joining us during the ceremony," she told them with a smile. "Just follow me." _

_With that, she turned around and walked into the village, the Doctor and Rose followed, both wondering the ceremony was. As they walked, they found that nobody walked down the streets. _

_"Probably helping out with this ceremony," the Doctor muttered to his companion when she gave him a questioning look. Rose nodded and they continued to walk. _

_After a few minutes they finally reached where they assumed the ceremony would be held. There, in the heart of the village was a small but beautiful fountain, and surrounding it was a circle of people. Couples, they realized. Twenty couples, all holding their partners' hands, some of which weren't from the planet, much like the Doctor and Rose. _

_"Here's where you'll sit," Milandra told them, showing them an empty spot. They both thanked her before sitting down in the spot, hands still linked, both having a bad feeling about what they just gotten themselves into._

_Everyone sat there for awhile, no one talking. Rose couldn't figure out if the others weren't talking because they were scared or excited. But she didn't dare ask, afraid of what they might do if she talked. Even the Doctor didn't talk, which frightened her more than anything. He always talked! _

_Finally, when the sun began to set, a man climbed up to the top of the fountain. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, which was unnecessary, seeing as everyone was already looking up at him. _

_"Hello and welcome!" he shouted his voice fairly deep. "The ceremony will now begin! Would each partner take hold of the blue cup on the table?" _

_Both the Doctor and Rose looked shocked by the fact that there was a table in front of them. There wasn't anything there a few minutes before…But they both shrugged it off, figuring that someone had placed it there when they weren't looking, and they both took the blue cup, making sure to keep their hands between them linked, much like everyone else. _

_"Good! Now, would everyone state their partners' name and state the reason why you are here! Then drink from the cup!" the man shouted. _

_The Doctor and Rose watched everyone for a moment before coping them. They both said the others' name and stated that they were just passing by before they both drank from the blue cup at the same time. They both still have no idea how they were able to that so easily. _

_As soon as they swallowed the drink, they both began to feel dizzy, almost as if they were drunk. _

_"Now, we need each couple to look one another in the eyes! We will then come around and make our judgment!" the man shouted before jumping off the fountain. _

_The time travelers did as they were told and turned their bodies so they were facing each other and looked each other in the eyes. Around them, people walked around, all of them holding green cups. The people looked at each couple and either sent them away or patted the couple's heads, put something into the cup before placing it on the table. _

_When one of them (a young girl) reached the Doctor and Rose, she didn't need to look at them for a few minutes like she did before with the others. As soon as she got there, she patted them both on the head, added something into the cup and set the cup on the table. _

_By the time they were done, there were only four couples left sitting around the fountain. None of the couples took their eyes off each other, everyone staring into their partners' eyes. So it was understandable for all of them to jump when the man from before was talking from the top of the fountain again. _

_"Very good! Now, would each male from the couple drink from the green cup?!" And every male did just that, the Doctor included. As he drank, the Doctor noticed that it never reached his stomach, but said nothing, for the effects of the first drink was still there. "Now, we have a place for you all to stay! Someone will be with you shortly to show you where it is!" the man yelled. "Good night and congratulations!" _

_Not too long after the man said that last part, did a woman walk up to the Doctor and Rose and showed them their room. There was only one bed in the room. Now, usually this would have bothered them, but they still felt as if they were drunk from the first drink and just crawled into the be-_

--

"Hold on a second!" Jackie shouted, interrupting the Doctor, who merely hid behind Rose. "Did you two have...?"

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time, both of them blushing at the idea. Of course, this didn't convince Jackie, for she merely glared even more at the Doctor. Said man merely backed away towards the door, not wanting to get another slap. But none came.

"Alright then, finish the story!"

Rose nodded and, after realizing that the Doctor wasn't going to say anything, continued with the explanation.

FLASHBACK…again

_After they left the next day, the Doctor began to get sick. At first, Rose thought nothing of it, but after two weeks of it, she began to worry. So she made him go to the med bay. _

_"__Come on Doctor!" Rose shouted as she dragged him down the hall by his arm. "Just do a few tests! I want to know what's wrong with you so we can fix it and not get chased by a bunch of warriors because you threw up on their leader!" _

"_I'm telling you, I'm fine!" he protested as he tried to go the other way. But Rose didn't give up. She dragged him all the way to the med bay. When they got there, Rose made sure that there was no way for the Doctor to get out. Once she was sure than she sat down in a chair and let out a sigh. _

_"__Man Doctor, you've gained some weight…" Rose muttered, glancing up at him and the gut that had showed up not long after he had gotten sick. The Doctor glared down at her. _

_"I have not!" he protested, placing a hand on his gut. Rose rolled her eyes. _

"_Doctor, you're the skinniest man I've ever known, I think I'd be able to tell if you've gained weight," Rose stated. The Doctor glared at her even more._

_"Alright, so you're not gonna let me out until I take the test, right?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_Right." _

"_Well, fine! I'll take the stupid test!" And he did. It took a couple of hours for him to figure out what was wrong with him, but once he found out what it was, he couldn't believe it. So he took the test again. And again. And again. And every time the results were the same. _

"_So, what's wrong?" Rose asked after realizing that he was, indeed, taking the same test over and over again. The Doctor glanced over at her. _

_"Well, you remember when we went to that one planet and they had that ceremony?" he asked. She nodded. "And remember how I told you about how they reproduced before we got to that village?" Rose nodded for a moment, confused about what that had to do with what was wrong with him. But she soon realized what he meant and stared at him with wide eyes._

"_No, you can't be!" she nearly yelled. "I'm mean, if the ceremony was for what I think it was for, why would they have the males drink that drink?" _

_The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that the men usually have the kids on that planet." _

_Rose shook her head. "So we're gonna be parents?" He nodded. "I'm not ready to be a mum! This shouldn't be possible!" _

_The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, it is. Because you can see that I'm indeed pregnant with your child." _

_Rose let out a small, low sigh as she looked down at the bump. She couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for commenting on it. Slowly she reached out her hand and placed it on the bump. As soon as it made contact with it, the child within kicked the spot. _

_She looked up at him, a bright smile on her face. He smiled back as he placed one of his hands over hers. They stood there in that position for a few more minutes before Rose finally spoke. _

_"You know we'll have to tell Mum, right?" _

_The Doctor's eyes widened with fear. _

_"Do we have to?"_

END FLASHBACK

Jackie just stared at the pair, not saying a word.

The Doctor and Rose glanced nervously at one another, not sure if Jackie's silence was a good thing or a bad one. They stood close to one another, Rose's left arm going around the Doctor's waist, her hand resting on the bump, his left hand resting on top of hers while his right arm lay across her shoulders, her right hand up and intertwined with his. They stood there and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what seemed like hours, Jackie finally spoke.

"So, let me get this straight. A bunch of strangers could tell that you two loved each other, but you guys can't?"

**

* * *

So, yeah. I was hoping for this to be funny, but a friend of mine (once again, cto10121) said that it was cute, and cute is good, I guess. Well, tell me what you think and review! Please.**


End file.
